


Come Get Back in Bed, We've Still Got Time Left

by YinAndYangOnIce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, University AU, based off of a cute af video that i'll like in the description, cheesy sappy soppy reunion fic bc whatever, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinAndYangOnIce/pseuds/YinAndYangOnIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this really fucking cute video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFYlRd85xsQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get Back in Bed, We've Still Got Time Left

Niall’s first clue should’ve been when Harry specifically asked him to stay in their dorm room for the next few hours then failed to give him a reason why. To be fair to Harry, he was a shit liar and any excuse he could’ve come up with would’ve made him twice as suspicious, so Harry did his job to the best of his abilities when he’d just told Niall that there would be a “surprise.”

Niall had an inkling of what the surprise could be; actually he had several. When you were roommates with a guy like Harry, who found joy in literally every single, tangible thing, a surprise could range from ordering from that really good pizza place to bringing home an actual living puppy. But there was one possibility that he just couldn’t shake and he was pretty sure it was because he wanted it to happen more than believing it actually could. 

Nothing about it seemed impossible, at least, but it was definitely unlikely and Niall gently told himself to prepare for his surprise to be something different than he was hoping for so that he didn’t look too utterly heartbroken when Harry gave him his real surprise. The kid had a heart of gold, honestly, and Niall wasn’t going to spoil his good intentions by hoping for something completely unrealistic. And yet.

His second clue should’ve been when Harry’s phone pinged loudly after several minutes of him checking it over and over, obviously waiting for the message he’d just received, and him jumping nearly six feet in the air before answering it. He read whatever text he’d just received with a huge, ridiculous grin on his face and said to Niall, “Oh, nothing, just a text from Louis,” even though he didn’t ask.

His third and final clue should’ve come when Harry tried (and failed) to subtly aim his phone’s camera directly at Niall without arousing suspicion from the boy in question. He, of course, had only succeeded in making Niall more suspicious than he’d been of anything in his entire life and was about to ask what the fuck was wrong with him when a head peeked in his door and literally everything else in his mind disintegrated.

Niall didn’t even hesitate, didn’t even let his mind consider the possibility that it might not be real, that it might just be a mirage, before he was up out of his chair and leaping into Zayn’s waiting arms, which had just barely managed to drop his duffel bag onto Niall’s bed before catching him.

He heard someone screaming and babbling and it didn’t even occur to him that it was his own voice until he heard Zayn’s laugh, loud and beautiful, right in his ear, and one strong hand running up and down his shaking back, the other arm supporting most of his weight, since Niall’s legs were offering no help, being slung tightly around Zayn’s hips.

Zayn was warm and familiar underneath him, his smell surrounding him and carrying him home with every breath he spent trying to burrow deeper into Zayn’s shoulder. He felt Zayn pressing kisses into his cheek and neck and the side of his eye and he only got to see Zayn clumsily fumble through things like he was these kisses when he was really emotional about something and somehow that something was Niall.

There must have been some part of him that wasn’t allowing all five of his senses to bring Zayn into him, reacquainting themselves with something they knew so well they could major in it, because he could vaguely hear Harry laugh-crying behind him (the fucking sap.) He blinked a little bit and through the blur the world had suddenly become he could make out Liam’s shape in the doorway, grinning at him like he did when he watched the end of a Disney movie.

And because it was Niall and he couldn’t let the facade that he was anything resembling a Disney princess stand, the first thing he did as he finally detached himself from Zayn’s side was to turn to Harry behind him and say, “I knew it! You suck!” even though he really, really didn’t, in fact, he was the best, as Zayn gently let him down to the ground. 

Their separation only lasted long enough for Zayn to readjust his clothes while Harry smiled at his roommate tearfully before Niall dove back in, grabbing Zayn’s cheeks and yanking him down into a kiss, one that Zayn returned so intensely that he dipped Niall back slightly with the force of it.

Kissing Zayn right now, after so long, was simultaneously like coming home but also like he’d never left. It had been months since he’d last been able to do this but it was exactly the same, they moved as perfectly in sync as if they’d been doing this a few minutes ago and not weeks and weeks and weeks ago. And just like always, the entire world disappeared as if it was in a vacuum when he was kissing Zayn. Harry’s blubbering and Liam’s laughing and Harry’s obnoxiously colorful bedspread and everything around him was silenced until his every sense was overloaded with Zayn. His cologne, his taste, the scratch of his stubble, the sound of his breathing wrapped Niall up until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he had to pull back to let out another cackle-sob. Zayn didn’t let him go far, following him as his face backed up, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

Niall wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more; to keep kissing Zayn or to asked him how the fuck he was here or throw him onto the bed and make out/grind with him, friends spectating be damned, so he just settled for pressing his face into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Zayn chuckled wetly, enveloping Niall and bringing him to his chest like he always did, like he was protecting Niall from the world around them.

Later, Niall would hear the story from Harry, Liam, Louis, and Liam all separately though it all amounted to the same general story. 

Despite the fact that winter break was a little more than two weeks away, Zayn literally couldn’t stand another second away from Niall, hundreds of miles away at university, and had contacted Harry through their mutual friendship with Niall on Facebook to set up this plan for Zayn to fly over and surprise Niall. 

Later, Louis would tell him that he quite seriously needed to pinch Harry’s arm brutally whenever Niall brought up how much he missed Zayn or even anything at all about him because if there was anything Harry was worse at than lying, it was keeping a secret. 

Later, Harry would post the video he’d taken of their reunion on YouTube and it would go damn near viral.

But right now, Niall didn’t think about anything else, just let himself weep into Zayn’s t-shirt, crying, “You’re here, you’re here,” again and again in time with the kisses Zayn continued to press into his hair and his forehead and his nose and between his eyebrows.

“I’m here,” Zayn replied, laughing, pulling Niall closer until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Zayn began. “I’m here, baby, I’m here.”


End file.
